Parted
by EbonyBeach
Summary: Aragorn must go to the South and leave Arwen in Minas Tirith for the longest time in 40 years of marriage. Very fluffy, if I'm allowed to say that! Chapter One: The Leavetaking. Chapter Two: The Reunion.


Title: Parted

Author: EbonyBeach

Rating: PG-13 (and if any of you are wondering why, I just rate all my stories PG-13 unless R, I don't know why!)

Summary: Aragorn must go to the South andleave Arwen in Minas Tirith for the longest time in 40 years of marriage. Very fluffy, ifI'm allowed to say that!Chapter One: The Leavetaking. Chapter Two: The Reunion.

Dedication: Cerridwen and Claire, cause they are brilliant! (And Cerridwen's "book" inspired me in my dreams!)

A/N: if Harad or my spelling of Namárië is wrong, blame Claire! ;)

* * *

Arwen leaned against the bedpost, unable to watch her husband packing his bag. She focused instead on the floor by her feet, desperately trying to fight back tears, her eyes moving in and out of focus as crying began to seem inevitable. He was going away to Harad in the south for three weeks, to dissipate a row between two groups of its people, though with travelling he would be gone for a total of twenty seven days. It was the longest they had been apart in almost forty years of marriage. 

To say she would miss him was a lie - there wasn't a word to describe how she would feel climbing into an empty bed each evening, with no one to kiss her goodnight and hold her until she fell asleep. Usually she would travel with him, but their children were too young for such a journey, and the problems in the South threatened years of strived-after peace. There was simply no choice in the matter; though this didn't make Arwen feel any better about it.

Aragorn watched his wife out of the corner of his eye as he put clean shirts and breeches into his bag. He knew she was hurting so badly, and right then he had never wanted anything more in his life than to stay with her, but he couldn't deny his duty as king. She looked so vulnerable and alone, standing there fighting the tears they both knew would fall, and so _so _beautiful.

He sighed quietly as he finished packing. Just the fact that she was beautiful shouldn't weigh so heavily on his heart - she would still be beautiful when he was gone, and he suspected even more so on his return. Shaking his head slightly, he stood and looked at her.

There was a moment of awkwardness that was broken eventually by Arwen letting out a shaky breath. Aragorn smiled at how strong and stubborn she was being, when really he knew she was about to break down into heart-wrenching sobs.

He stepped towards her and held out his arms, saying softly, "Come here."

Without looking at him, she moved silently into his embrace, burying her head in his shirt as the tears finally escaped. At first she held her hands to her chest, curling her body into a protective, comforting position. Then she discovered her husband was more than happy to do all that for her, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him soothe her with calming words.

"I don't want you to leave," she murmured, at last meeting his eyes. What she found there seemed to calm her heart.

"You know I have to," he replied quietly, wiping the tears from her cheeks. They simply watched each other for the longest time before Arwen reached up, almost hesitantly, to capture his lips in a lingering kiss. Their mouths met softly at first, like two new lovers - passionate yet unopposing - but soon she yielded to him and to the fire in her heart, parting her lips and welcoming his tongue against hers, his arms pulling her against him in that overprotective way that always seemed to make her blush.

Too soon it was over, and Aragorn pressed his forehead against hers, still holding onto her as though she would fall apart if he let go. "You've almost persuaded me to change my mind about going," he said honestly, his smile lighting his eyes.

Arwen mirrored this and pressed her lips to his once again, desperately kissing him, pleading with him to stay. And although for a few moments they were as one in heart and mind, reality stole back the dream and they were parted once again.

"_Melethrai_, I have to go," he murmured, kissing her once more, and then again.

She held his hand all the way down to the gates, just being with him for the remaining minutes she had before loneliness came to claim her. When they reached the assembled Royal Entourage, Aragorn strapped his bag to his horse's saddle and took his wife into his arms once again. The evening was late and their children were already in bed, having said goodbye to their adar earlier. All the remained was for Arwen to follow suit.

She nuzzled her nose against his, forcing a smile. "I love you," she told him, well aware that all the departing servants, nobles and flag-bearers were listening. "And I'll be waiting for you to come back to me."

He kissed her softly on the mouth, and when the need for air beckoned he just carried on kissing her, until he was at last forced to pull away or faint. "_Im meleth lle_," he replied quietly, tracing her nose with his finger. "Twenty Seven days, _Undómiel-nîn_. I can tell you now, no matter what the state of the situation in Harad, they will be the worst days of my life, simply because I cannot kiss you and tell you I love you."

Arwen felt the tears building up again, as her husband pressed a final kiss to her lips. She walked him over to his horse, and as he climbed on he took her hand and kissed it. "Namárië," he whispered, his last glance assuring her of the sheer strength of his love.

Arwen watched until they had passed beyond her sight, but just as she was about to turn away a figure caught her attention. Sure enough, a few minutes later, she could make out the shape of her husband riding back towards the city.

When he reached the gates he leapt off his horse and captured her in his arms, pulling her against him as his mouth melted onto hers. And then once again he was gone with naught but a smile, leaving her standing on the steps, alone.

* * *

Next chapter: the reunion! (yes, this is a two part story!) 

I would like to say thank you to Strider's Girl (for explainingyourself and pointing a few things out to me)and Dark Lady Arantraneth (for the Amin mela lle/Im meleth lle thing!).

_Also, Mistletoe is on hiatus because I just can't write it. I'm sorry, btu if you really like it, you'll stick around._


End file.
